Sangcheo Kkum
by sacchiko
Summary: Ini sudah lebih dari sekedar sakit. Ini sudah lebih dari rasa yang menyakitkan. Lebih dari menyakitkan sehingga semua seolah terasa kosong untuknya. Ya, ia hampa. Ia mati rasa. / Songfic of 2NE1 – It Hurts /


_Dahi Sakura membentuk lipatan-lipatan bertumpuk. Gadis itu terheran-heran atas sikap kekasihnya—calon suami, ehem—pagi ini. Memecahkan rasa ingin tahu, ia bertanya, "Tumben pagi-pagi sekali sudah rapi?"_

"_Hari ini aku akan bekerja, Sakura."_

_Sakura membelalak. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona keceriaan, "Benarkah?" tanyanya semangat._

_Sasuke mengangguk._

_Sakura memekik riang. Sasuke memutar pandangannya bosan menyaksikan calon istrinya yang terlalu hiperaktif ini. Menghindar dari resiko tuli, segera saja ia menyambar tas selempang di sampingnya dan berkata datar, "Aku berangkat, Sakura."_

"_TUNGGU!" lagi-lagi pekikan Sakura membuat Sasuke risih. Gadis itu tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Selanjutnya bunyi nyaring dengan nada berbeda-beda terdengar di telinga Sasuke. _

_Sasuke memutar pandangannya lagi, lalu melirik jam tangan. _Ya Tuhan… masa aku harus telat gara-gara menunggu dia mengacaukan kamarnya? _Sasuke mendecak kesal. Pria itu segera memakai sepatu bututnya dan melangkah keluar dari rumah sebelum—_

"_TUNGGU KATAKU!" Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan menghimpit kotak di tangan kiri serta mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang memegang botol parfum. Gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memutar kedua bola matanya._

_Sakura tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu melepaskan simpul-simpul yang telah Sasuke buat pada sepatu bututnya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke kesal._

"_Cepat lepas sepatumu," Sakura berdiri sambil memandang sepatu butut Sasuke dengan sinis._

"_Hn?"_

"_Lepas sepatumu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan kotak yang dibawanya._

_Sasuke mendecih lagi. Dengan dua gerakan sepasang sepatu cokelat yang butut itu segera terlepas dari kakinya. Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke__arah jalanan. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan—yang entah kenapa membuatnya semakin imut. Gadis itu segera meletakkan kotaknya di samping kaki kanan Sasuke. Ia membukanya, menampilkan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat di dalamnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kaki Sasuke, lalu mengenakan sepatu hitam itu. _Pas! Dan lebih bagus, tentu, _pikir Sakura._

_Sakura berdiri, "Nah, Sasuke—" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sakura, "—lebih bagus, kan?" Sakura melirik sepatu hitam di bawahnya. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh hari membelikannya untukmu lho. Ehm, jaga-jaga kalau ada peristiwa seperti ini," rona kemerahan samar melingkupi wajah cantiknya._

"_Hn. _Arigato. _Sudah, aku hampir telat." Sasuke bersiap mencium kening Sakura, tapi—_

"_TUNGGU!" Sakura menahan bibir Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya._

_Sakura segera menyemprotkan parfum yang dibawanya ke bagian kemeja Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu memandang heran atas sikap kekasihnya._

_Sakura menutup botol parfumnya dengan kuat lalu berujar, "Nah, selesai. Lebih baik mencium aroma parfum calon istrimu daripada mencium bau keringatmu, kan?" Sakura tersenyum puas._

_Sasuke meraih puncak kepala gadis permen karet itu dan menciumnya, "_Arigato._"_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto <strong>

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It Hurts **

**© 2NE1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sangcheo Kkum**_** (**_**상처**__**꿈**_**)**

**© sacchiko**

* * *

><p>Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Dengan pandangan linglung<em> oh-aku-di-mana-ini?<em> gadis itu mengamati sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya tegak begitu menyadari dirinya masih berada di kafe. Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya, berharap tidak ada sepasang mata pun yang menyadari tingkah memalukannya barusan. Sakura mendesah lega begitu tahu tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Mimpi itu, Sakura mengingatnya. Itu terjadi dua tahun lalu saat Sasuke baru saja mendapat pekerjaan. Sakura sungguh senang saat itu, pasalnya Sasuke berjanji akan menikahinya saat ia sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap.

Mengherankan, bukan? Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke merupakan anggota keluarga Uchiha—ya, Uchiha yang terkenal kaya itu—tapi mengapa ia harus rela pontang-panting mencari pekerjaan dulu baru bisa menikahi Sakura? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan dan cabangnya yang bisa diumpamakan layaknya sarang semut itu?

Terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Ketika Sasuke bersikeras menyatakan bahwa Sakura adalah calon istrinya. Padahal semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau si bungsu ini tengah dijodohkan dengan putri Hyuuga. Tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke yang keras kepala. Tahu haknya tidak terpenuhi, ia segera angkat kaki bersama Sakura. Maka inilah mereka: Haruno sebatang kara dan Uchiha yang dibuang.

Manusia tidak ada sempurna, begitu pun Sasuke. Sejenius-jeniusnya dirinya, tetap saja bodoh karena meninggalkan ijazah dan dokumen-dokumen berharga lainnya. Nasib, Sasuke menjadi pengangguran setahun. Di sampingnya, Sakura selalu setia menemani kapan dan di mana saja. Hidup baru Sasuke bersama Sakura—di rumah kecil nan agak kumuh milik Sakura—pun lambat laun terasa menyenangkan.

Kemudian dua tahun lalu—entah karena Tuhan merasa kasihan atau apa—sebuah pekerjaan datang untuk Sasuke. Sakura segera menyambutnya dengan antusias. Rasanya beban mereka sedikit berkurang.

Sakura tersenyum, tersipu malu mengingatnya.

Gadis berambut nyentrik itu mengarahkan fokusnya ke jalanan yang cukup lengang. Sepasang matanya mengamati gerak-gerik dedaunan yang lincah ditiup angin, lalu berpindah pada sisi jalan. Ia menangkap sosok mereka lagi: Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia mengamati sosok mereka berdua. Sasuke, tepatnya. Calon suaminya itu masih mengenakan sepatu hitam pemberiannya. Ia yakin, dulu ia berharap sepatu hitam mengkilat itu akan membawanya berjalan menuju kesuksesan. Bukan membawanya berjalan dengan wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya hingga ujung jalan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naega jun shinbaleul shingo geunyeowa gileul geotgo<br>Amureochi ankae geunyeowa kisshago  
>Naega jun hyangsu ppurigo geunyeoreul poomae ango<br>Nawa haetdeon geu yaksok ddo dashi hagaetjyo**_

_**.**_

_**You wear the shoes I gave you and walk along the streets with her  
>As if it were nothing, you kiss her<br>You spray the cologne I gave you and embrace her  
>You'll probably repeat those promises you made to me with her<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura merasakan nyeri menyerang dadanya. Sungguh nyeri, sampai-sampai air mata Sakura sudah siap untuk meluncur dari kelopak matanya.<p>

Gadis itu juga melihatnya dengan jelas saat angin bertiup agak kencang, dimana Sasuke segera merapatkan jarak antara mereka berdua. Tidak cukup, Sasuke melepaskan _coat _cokelat muda selututnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata di sampingnya. Pemuda itu lalu bergerak merengkuh Hinata dalam dekapannya. Apakah Hinata mencium bau parfumnya? Apakah Hinata menghirupnya dalam-dalam? Jangan, Sakura memohon jangan sampai itu terjadi. Hanya Sasuke dan dirinya yang boleh menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Hanya mereka berdua.

Sesak. Sepertinya oksigen di sekitar Sakura memudar. Hanya sedikit yang dapat dihirupnya, itu pun seolah jijik melewati tenggorokannya. Mencekat. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang baru. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit memaksa genangan air terbentuk di kelopak mata Sakura.

Tidak. Belum cukup. Sakura bisa melihatnya—saat Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata dan mencium kening gadis itu di bawah sinar bulan, juga saat bibir Sasuke bergerak-gerak menyampaikan sesuatu.

Runtuh. Pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Kini genangan air itu meluncur dengan deras melewati pipi Sakura. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksanya. Ruang parunya seolah menyempit, hatinya seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum—sakit sekali.

Tidak sanggup lagi. Sakura berlalu pergi dari kafe.

* * *

><p>Sakura melangkah dengan berat, gesekan yang terdengar dari kaki-kakinya yang terbalut sepatu <em>boots <em>sudah cukup menjelaskannya. Tangisnya masih belum berhenti. Air matanya tetap mengalir tanpa diiringi isakan-isakan kecil. Sakura menangis dalam sunyi.

Sudah berkali-kali Sakura melihatnya. Dan dua sejoli itu selalu tampak serasi di matanya. Selalu serasi. Dan Sakura selalu tersakiti melihatnya. Selalu menangis saat itu juga.

Bukankah Sasuke berjanji akan menikah dengannya? Bukankah Sasuke berjanji akan hidup bersamanya? Lalu mengapa ia berjalan berdua dengan gadis itu sedangkan janji-janji itu masih sering diucapkannya?

Apakah hubungan di antara mereka berdua sudah berakhir? Lalu mengapa ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata perpisahan pun? Tidakkah dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tergantungkan oleh mimpi—menikah dengan orang yang dicintai?

Ya. Sakura selalu berharap impiannya menikah dengan Sasuke terwujud. Mimpi yang mengartikan bahwa tanpa tadahan tangan Uchiha di sekitar mereka, mereka bisa tetap bahagia, mereka tetap bisa hidup, mereka tetap bisa sukses.

Lagipula, bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Cinta yang kuat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oorin imi neujeotnabwayo<br>Oori sarang kkeutnan geongayo  
>Amu malirado jom naegae haejweoyo<br>Oori jungmal sranghaetjana  
>Dwaedollilsoon eopneun geongayo<strong>_

_**.**_

_**It seems that we're already too late  
>Has our love already ended<br>Please at least say anything to me  
>We truly loved each other, can't turn back?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura mengusap wajahnya perlahan—bukan, bekas air matanya. Digesernya perlahan pintu reyot di hadapannya. Ia melepas sepasang <em>boots-<em>nya asal, lalu menyungkurkan diri—karena Sakura terlihat sengaja melakukannya.

Perlahan, isak gadis manis itu mulai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan. Air matanya membanjir, membentuk genangan-genangan di lantai kayu rumahnya.

_Cinta yang kuat. _Sayup-sayup kalimat itu dibisikkan ke dalam otaknya. Cinta yang kuat, ia mengingatnya…

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke-<em>kun, _apa kau yakin?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu begitu mereka keluar dari gerbang Uchiha. Sasuke mengacuhkan gadisnya, memilih untuk tetap fokus menyeret pergelangan tangan kanan si rambut permen karet._

"_Sasuke-_kun… _aku takut mereka mengambilmu dariku…" Sasuke dapat merasakan telapak tangan Sakura dipenuhi titik-titik keringat dingin. Sasuke mendecih kecil._

"_Sasuke-_kun…_"_

_Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura dari genggamannya. Lelaki itu berbalik, __"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau ragu? Tch. Bukankah kau punya mimpi untuk menikah denganku? Kita sudah setengah jalan, Sakura. Setengah jalan!"_

_Sakura menunduk. Sepasang bahunya gemetar, membuat tubuh mungilnya Nampak semakin rapuh. "Aku takut… aku takut kau meninggalkanku… aku takut mereka mengambilmu dariku, Sasuke-_kun…_"_

_Sasuke segera merengkuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya, "Kita punya cinta yang kuat. Yakinlah itu. Kita baik-baik saja tanpa mereka. Aku dan kau."_

* * *

><p>Sekarang siapa yang akan berkata <em>cinta yang kuat? <em> Sasuke? Sakura?

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada pintu geser. Lututnya tertekuk dengan sepasang lengan mungilnya yang melingkar erat. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut, memandang sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Sinar bulan yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Sasuke mencium Hinata.

"Sekarang apa, Sasuke-_kun? _Cinta yang kuat? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakannya sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata dalam dekapanmu? Apa Uchiha sudah mengambilmu lagi?" ia meracau lemah.

Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Rasa sakit sudah terlalu lama menggerogotinya, namun belum puas juga. Sakit. Ia merasakan sakit yang terlalu.

Malam itu kembali ia tenggelam dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oneul bam namani apayo<strong>_

_**.**_

_**I'm the only one hurting tonight**_

* * *

><p>"Sakura, aku ingin bicara." Pagi itu dibuka dengan ucapan datar nan dingin ala Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Sakura yang sibuk dengan berbagai spekulasi serta kantung mata yang semakin menebal duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan pandangan kosong gadis itu menerka, "Apa tentang kau dan Hinata?"

Tidak. Sasuke tidak terkejut. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke terkejut. Kembali dengan datar ia berkata, "Kau tahu?"

"Tidak sulit menemukan kalian jika tiap malam kalian selalu berjalan di lokasi yang sama," Sakura mencoba menutupi nada getir dalam ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria ini. Pria ini adalah pria yang dicintainya, juga pria yang menyakitinya. Karena dua faktor itulah Sakura tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya. Cukup sudah ia tersakiti, ia tak ingin melihat pria ini merasa menang atas air mata yang mengalir.

"Katakan, Sasuke—" Sakura menelan ludahnya paksa, "—apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"Apa tidak ada lagi tempat untukku?"

"Apa Hinata… Hinata telah menggantikannya?"

"Apa Uchiha mengambilmu dariku?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Byeonhaetni ni mamsokae<br>Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni  
>Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon<br>Neomu apa apa apa**_

_**.**_

_**Have you changed?  
>Am I no longer in your heart now?<br>When I, I think about you  
>It hurts, hurts, hurts so much<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nada suara Sakura bergetar melontarkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang telah singgah di otaknya sejak berbulan-bulan lau. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat, mencoba menjadi tumpuan beban. Duduknya tidak lagi tenang dan tegak, namun gelisah dan goyah. Gadis ini tengah menahan tangisnya, Sasuke pun tahu itu.<p>

"Ya."

Satu kata dengan dua abjad saja sudah mampu membuat kepalan Sakura terlepas, lemas. Gadis itu mengeluarkan karbondioksida dalam tubuhnya melalui hidung dan mulut secara reflek dan kasar. Terengah-engah. Ia sudah terlalu lemas untuk duduk, hampir saja jatuh jika saja telapak tangannya yang tak kalah lemas tidak menyangga tubuhnya.

Sakit. Rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya kembali datang. Kini tidak hanya menyerang hati dan paru-parunya, tapi seluruh organ di tubuhnya.

"Awalnya bukan begitu, Sakura," Sasuke kembali membuka suara. Sakura dengan sigap melirik pria di hadapannya.

"Tempatku bekerja ternyata adalah anak cabang dari Uchiha. Ayahku mengetahuinya, dan ia kembali mendekatkanku dengan Hinata."

Sakura merasakan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke mengamati reaksi gadis itu lewat pandangan tajamnya.

"Kami tidak saling mencintai, awalnya. Tapi kau tahu, waktu bisa merubah segalanya…"

"Dan kalian—" Sakura kembali meneguk ludahnya paksa, terasa berat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—jatuh cinta?"

"Hn."

Sakura merasakan ruangan yang ditempatinya berputar. Perlahan cahaya yang masuk melalui matanya berkurang, mengabur. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. Gadis itu merasakan pening yang amat sangat.

Sasuke dengan tenang melanjutkan, "Maka dari itu, Sakura… Aku harus pergi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amugeotdo aniran deut<br>Nae noonmul barabogo  
>Taeyeonhagae maleul ddo ee-eogago<br>Aniran mal mot-hagaetdago  
>Geu eoddeon miryeondo huhwaedo junhyeo eopdago<br>Janinhagae malhaetjyo**_

_**.**_

_**You look at my tears as if it were nothing  
>You continue to talk calmly again<br>You told me cruely that you couldn't deny  
>That you had absolutely no attachments or regrets<strong>_

* * *

><p>"DAN MELUPAKAN SEMUA JANJI YANG KAU UCAPKAN?" Emosi Sakura meledak. Ruang parunya sudah tidak sanggup menampung emosi yang ikut mengalir bersama oksigen. Air matanya ikut merebak, menyimbolkan seberapa besar tekanan yang dipikulnya.<p>

"LALU APA _CINTA YANG KUAT _ITU?" Sakura berdiri meluapkan emosinya. Nada suaranya tak terkontrol lagi. Sasuke tampak tak peduli. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"APA YANG KITA PERJUANGKAN TIGA TAHUN INI?" Sakura masih membentak Sasuke yang juga masih tidak mau melihatnya. Gadis itu lalu terisak kecil.

Hening. Ruangan seketika berubah hening. Hanya ada isakan kecil Sakura yang masih berdiri sebagai pengiring. Gadis itu tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Suara sepasang lututnya yang beradu keras dengan lantai menjadi pengiring tambahan.

"Sasuke… apa ini sudah benar-benar terlambat?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada pilu. Isak tangis masih mengiringinya. "Sasuke… ini bohong, kan?" kini nadanya berubah menjadi rajukan, rajukan seorang bayi.

Sasuke memandang tetes-tetes air mata Sakura yang jatuh. Tetes-tetes itu kini telah membentuk genangan air yang lumayan besar. Lalu tetesan itu berhenti. Sasuke mendongakkan pandangannya, ternyata Sakura tengah menahan air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oorin imi neujeun geongayo<br>Oori sarang kkeutnan geongayo  
>Geojitmalirado jom anirago haejweoyo<br>Eejaen deo jalhal su itneundae  
>Dashi mannal suneun eopjiman<br>Oneul bam namani apayo**_

_**.**_

_**Are we already too late? Is our love over?  
>Even if it's a lie, please tell me it isn't so<br>I can do better now, though we can't meet again  
>I'm the only one in pain tonight<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ini kenyataan, Sakura. Terimalah."<p>

Pendulum ingatan Sakura kembali diputar. Sasuke. Sasuke. Dan Sasuke. Semuanya tentang Sasuke. Kenangan-kenangan antara dirinya dan Sasuke kembali ditampilkan layaknya _slide show_ dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat dimana ia dan Sasuke tersenyum bersama, saat dimana ia menangis di pelukan Sasuke, saat dimana Sasuke menenangkannya dan mengusir rasa ragunya, semuanya.

Tapi sekelebat bayangan indah itu mengabur, berganti dengan Sasuke yang didapatinya bulan-bulan ini. Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke dan Hinata, Sasuke yang jarang kembali, Sasuke yang tak lagi di sisinya.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Jauh lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Byeonhaetni ni mamsokae<br>Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni  
>Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon<br>Neomu apa apa apa**_

_**.**_

_**Have you changed?  
>Am I no longer in your heart now?<br>When I, I think about you  
>It hurts, hurts, hurts so much<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke beranjak. Pemuda itu memunggungi Sakura. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Sakura yang tengah terisak hebat dengan setengah bersujud.<p>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah yang selama tiga tahun ditinggalinya. Diedarkannya pandangan tajam miliknya ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Ia meneguk ludahnya, "Sakura, aku pergi."

Selaput pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara Sasuke. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke telah hilang dari hadapannya. Ditatapnya seluruh ruangan dengan bingung, lalu ia bergegas lari. Tidak, ia tak sanggup untuk lari. Tenaganya sudah dikuras habis dalam pergulatan batin, luapan emosi, dan tangisan yang dikeluarkannya. Gadis itu terseok-seok melangkah menuju halaman, berharap masih sempat menarik lengan Sasuke.

Tangis Sakura masih mengalir. Deras. Dan semakin deras.

Isaknya masih terdengar. Menyesakkan ruang paru.

Ia melihatnya! Ia melihat punggung lebar Sasuke!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deo eesang yejeonae neega aniya<br>Naega saranghan neowa jigeunae niga neomudo dallasseo  
>Geojeo munghani<br>Meoleojineun neol barabogoman seo seo ooleosseo**_

_**No way, I can't recognize  
>You're not mine anymore<strong>_

_**.**_

_**You're no longer your old self  
>Because the you I loved<br>And the you now are so different  
>Are you that shocked?<br>I just stood and cried  
>Watching you become further away<br>No way, I can't recognize  
>You're not mine anymore<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia mampu meraihnya. Napas Sakura mulai tersengal-sengal. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh pingsan di sini! Sakura mulai menjulurkan tangan kanannya, berharap dapat meraih lengan atau punggung Sasuke barang sejenak. Tinggal beberapa millimeter lagi dan ia akan sukses… Sedikit lagi…<p>

Sakura kehabisan tenaga. Tubuh gadis itu limbung, bahkan sebelum sempat menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Perlahan refleksi punggung Sasuke mulai memudar, digantikan oleh warna-warna kelam.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

><p>Sakura kembali duduk dengan lutut tertekuk dan lengan-lengan mungil yang melingkarinya. Sepasang irisnya memandang bulan dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak! Sesungguhnya sepasang iris itu tengah menyampaikan sebuah permohonan.<p>

Mengembalikan Sasuke.

Spekulasi lain pun masih sering berkunjung dalam pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu kembali disibukkan dengan tanya yang bisa memecahkan kepala. _Apakah Sasuke akan kembali? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar melakukan itu padaku? Apakah jika aku mencubit pipiku semua akan hilang? Atau perlu kubenturkan kepalaku?_ Dan seterusnya. Dan seterusnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Byunhaeya haetni? Doraol soon eopni?<br>Kkok bunhaeya haetni? Dorawajul soon eopni?  
>Byunhaeya haetni? Doraol soon eopni?<br>Wae byunhaeya hani? Gyesok saranghal soon eopni?**_

_**.**_

_**Did you have to change?  
>Can't you come back?<br>Did you really have to change?  
>Can't you come back?<br>Did you have to change?  
>Can't you come back?<br>Why did you have to change?  
>Can't you keep loving me?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tubuh mungilnya semakin ringkih dan rapuh. Rambut merah mudanya kusut di sana-sini. Kantung matanya sudah terlalu tebal, bukan hanya karena menangis, tetapi juga karena lupa akan tidurnya. Pakaiannya lusuh. Sungguh senada dengan rumahnya yang kini dianggap lebih parah dari kapal pecah.<p>

Semuanya karena kepergian Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya menggunakan sepasang lengan kecilnya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan kanan seolah membuat ayunan kecil. Terlihat jelas jika ia sedang sibuk dengan ingatannya.

"_Aku tidak yakin tapi… aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."_

"_Apa benar—maksudku… kau dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"_

"_Apa artinya kau juga mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

Ia yakin sekali—mencintai Sasuke berarti memikul impian yang sangat berat. Gadis itu hanyalah Haruno sebatang kara, dan Sasuke merupakan pangeran Uchiha. Mustahil? Tentu.

Namun ia tidak menyerah, realita menunjukkan padanya bahwa Sasuke berada di kubunya. Gadis itu semakin gencar mengejar impiannya. Bukankah pepatah bilang agar kita bermimpi setinggi-tingginya?

Nyatanya mimpi yang terlalu tinggi akan membuatmu terlalu sakit. Balasan yang setimpal, heh?

Dari awal ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang tak yakin atas mimpi itu. Dari awal ia sudah memperkirakan resiko yang ditanggungnya. Namun resiko yang ditanggungnya ternyata lebih dari yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, kkeuchin geoni ni mamsokae<br>Eejae nan deo eesang eopneun geoni  
>Nan neol neol saenggak-hamyeon<br>Neomu apa apa apa**_

_**.**_

_**Oh, is this the end?  
>Am I no longer in your heart now?<br>When I, I think about you  
>It hurts, hurts, hurts so much<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apakah ini akhir dari tiga tahun perjuangannya—cinta sia-sia? Tidak adakah secuil harapan lagi untuknya? Tidak adakah sisa mimpinya yang tersisa? Haruskah ia berakhir renta, rapuh dan sendiri? Haruskah ia mengalah pada takdir yang dari awal sudah mencegahnya bersama? Haruskah ia menerima tiap pukulan rasa sakit yang ditujukan padanya?<p>

Sebentar, ke mana rasa sakit itu—ke mana rasa sakit yang selalu membayanginya?

Ini sudah lebih dari sekedar sakit. Ini sudah lebih dari rasa yang menyakitkan. Lebih dari menyakitkan sehingga semua seolah terasa kosong untuknya. Ya, ia hampa. Ia mati rasa. Tidak ada lagi perasaan seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum yang membuat hatinya nyeri. Tidak ada lagi oksigen yang memudar, menyisakan rasa sesak tak tergantikan di ruang paru-parunya. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh organ tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar mati rasa.

_Maaf, Sakura… dari awal kita memang tak seharunya bersama…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apa apa<br>Apa apa**_

_**.**_

_**It hurts, it hurts  
>It hurts, it hurts<strong>_

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>끝—<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ini <strong>_**songfic **_**pertama saya, muncul ide gara-gara iseng nyari **_**translate **_**lagunya 2NE1 – It Hurts. Eh, ternyata bagus juga, yaudah deh dicoba :D Terus kayaknya aku lagi demen bikin **_**oneshot **_**yang di atas 2000 **_**words **_**ya? Kayak Lebih dari Sekedar Sayang yang panjangnya ampe 7000 **_**words **_**itu tuh =.=**

**Sengaja diberi judul Korea, biar agak 'ahem' gitu ama lagunya. Itu artinya **_**A Hurting Dream, **_**tapi gatau lagi kalo salah soalnya aku tanya mbah gugel, hihihi**

**Yang mau nyari lagunya boleh, asik kok :D Biasanya 2NE1 ngebawain lagu-lagu yang asik buat ajep-ajep, tapi ini lagu mellow pertama mereka. Udah agak lama sih, tahun 2010 lah. Eh, MV-nya juga bagus tuh! **_**Gothic-gothic**_** gimanaaa gitu tapi tetep bikin nyesek atau gimana ya? Tau deh**

**Sekian dari sacchi, mohon review, kritik, dan saran, kalo bisa fave!**

_**Annyeong! **_**(mentang-mentang fic-nya bau Korea jadi ngikut Kore****a****)**

**-sacchiko-**


End file.
